suitelifeondeckfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Carter
This character was created by Superjokertv. Matthew Carter is one of the main characters of The Suite Life series. He is known for being a daredevil using his skateboard to perform some crazy stunts. Matthew is good friends with Zack, Cody, Marcus, Woody, London, Maddie, Barbara, Jessica and Janice, Bailey and Bob. He was dating Maxxie, a girl whom he met during The Suite Life Movie, they finally kissed in the series finale, "Graduation on Deck". Origin Born Matthew Carter, Matt originates from New York City and is the youngest child. He has an older brother named Alex, who visits the Tipton Hotel in "The Ghost of Suite 613". Story ''The Suite Life Zack & Cody'' ''The Suite Life on Deck'' ''The Suite Life Movie'' Personality Intelligence Quirks Appearance Relationships Family *Liam Carter - Matt's older brother, he appeared in The Suite Life of Zack & Cody episode, "The Ghost of Suite 613". Though he doesn't always get along with Matt, the two share a strong brother-best-friend relationship. *Sally Carter - Matt's mother. *Benjamin Carter - Matt's father. Friends *Zack Martin - Zack and Matt have been best friends for many years, ever since the Martin family moved into the Tipton Hotel. *Cody Martin - A good friend of Matt's, though they had occasionally had fights towards the beginning of their friendship. *London Tipton - London and Matt are friends even though their sometimes don't understand each other. *Bob - Matt's good friend on The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. *Woody Fink - A good friend of Matt's throughout the Suite Life series. *Bailey Pickett - A good friend of Matt's throughout the Suite Life series. *Marcus Little - Matt's friend on The Suite Life on Deck. *Maya Bennett - Matt's friend on The Suite Life on Deck. Romantic interests *Maddie Fitzpatrick - Matt had a brief crush on Maddie. *London Tipton - Matt had on a number of occasions was seen flirting with London. *Danielle - Matt's first girlfriend, they dated for several episodes during the second season, but they break up in "Ah! Wilderness!". *Lucy - In the episode "Splash and Trash", Matt accidently hits a girl with skateboard after performing a skateboard trick. Matt visits her at medical bay to apology for breaking her arm and ask her out on a date, which she accepts. She break up with him in the same episode, saying he is a 'sweet guy' kissing him on the cheek before leaving the ship. *Harper Finkle - In the episode "Double Crossed" (part of the "Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana" special), Matt is seen flirting with Harper. Sometime later, Alex found him kissing Harper in his and Zack's room, but Harper pushes him away and immediacy rejects him. At the end of Wizards of Waverly Place episode "Super(stitious) Girl", Harper apology and gives him a goodbye kiss before leaving the ship. *Sarah - Matt dated her in "Love and War" but she left him when he didn't show up. *Liz - Liz appears in The Suite Life Movie. Matt flirts with her and then plan to go on a date. Later, Matt arrive at their date but she doesn't turn up she apology with letter, which upset him. Zack cheers him up by saying he can eat all the sweets he wants. In the final episode, "Graduation on Deck", after his graduation. Liz kisses him on the lips and apology for not turn up at their date. Matt forgives her and offers her some ice cream, they walk off holding each others hands, hinting to a possible relationship. Category:SLOZAC Characters Category:SLOD Characters Category:SLM Characters Category:Teens Category:Male Characters Category:Buckner Middle School Category:Cheevers High School Category:Seven Seas High